blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Distortion Shift
A Distortion Shift is an illogical occurrence in the world of EvoBlaze, and began during the Third War. They were generally kept silent from the public after the War's end. They are a distortion of reality, sometimes existing outside of the material world and are believed to be connected to the source of Irregularity plaguing their world. Information They’re believed to be a tear in reality, though cannot normally occur within the cities owned by the Novus Orbis Sequentia, as the power of their Boundary Management System seems to directly counter a shift and they're recorded as irregular phenomena. They are strange spaces of altered reality, the World can appear very different in a distortion shift, and things not seen in the real world can also be witnessed, typically requiring a being like the Azure Interface Primefield or someone in touch with the Boundary's energies to see it such as an Observer. A soul trapped in a Shift can experience horrific after effects, and the soul can be altered by the influences of it, adopting the possibilities of what is within as reality, and this makes them incredibly dangerous. A distortion shift is unique to the one causing it and what is seen within them changes based on the source. It's uncertain if the Distortions Shifts are an entirely new realm or world altogether or a simple alteration of the existing one, but it requires a lot of Seithr to be in the area and is built of the particles of Seithr within. Those who studied the nature of shifts determined that if a being is strong enough their soul's power can cause reality to distort outwardly, projecting that power over the space somehow by one's memories, desires, and emotions affecting everything in the vicinity of the distortion. Though that alone isn't enough, and there are believed to be other conditions. Destroying the source of the distortion is the only way to end the state of the shift, and the collapse of this illusionary realm will occur. History Distortion Shifts were a major problem during the Third War, specifically during the World Irregularity Crisis. It is unknown how they began, but they were believed to be connected to a specific Gate being studied long ago. Beings existed that were capable of creating these Distortions to further the chaos of the War, those distortions were so powerful that they had to be sealed properly by the families capable of doing so, such as the descendants of the Amanohokosaka Clans or powerful Sorcerers. This was the only means of preventing those realms from devouring portions of their world and sucking it into the Boundary's void. Once the Third War was over, and Irregularity calmed, the Distortion Shifts did as well. They could still be caused, but only in unstable areas like the ruined Taoreta Region. Rebellion Sequence In Rebellion Sequence, Nex experiences a shift several times. His most notable encounter with it being when he goes to the Abyssal Frontier, supposedly, something there is causing a constant shift to devour that area. According to him, the experiences there were very much like a nightmare, and he couldn't tell what was real or not. He met a being worse than that of the Seithr Beings, and it was his first encounter with a creature of pure malice. The source causing the shift somehow reacted with his Azure Grimoire, pulling him toward itself. Before a contact could be made, Nex was pulled out of it by the intervention of Heilo Vashtor who warned and informed him of the area. The Grimoire itself is as well capable of making its own distortion shifts, which it will use at times to commune with Nex, and others who have had the misfortune of touching it or coming too close have also been pulled into its hateful and malefic reality. Control Sequence Generally, Distortion Shifts were not a concern due to the protection of the NOS, though it was the goal of a rogue group seeking to invade the city of Kagutsuchi to try and weaken their defenses during the bedlam caused by Nex's arrival and the strong Irregularity that became known as Zaezel. When the system protecting Kagutsuchi was weakened by the criminal invasion, it was later stated by the invaders that it would be possible to begin a shift for their purposes of seeking something out, a method to allow them to take down the system and its power, apparently out of spite and revenge for the refusal to return that power to the hands of everyone. The core Zaezel created with the souls in Kagutsuchi during his battle with Nex in Verse 1 appears to serve toward that purpose to create a Shift in the city or some portion of it. Valetha also believes a Distortion Shift occurred during the incident with the Gate and its Cauldron deep in Wadatsumi, where she first witnessed the Red that "called to her", a forgotten force that supposedly doesn't exist. For that reason, she also pursued the survivor to Kagutsuchi, who was someone present during this incident. There is a theory by this ex-NOS member who studied a method of finding a way to counter the NOS' system's power that a strong enough distortion shift could affect the main world or even spawn its own, though it’d require a powerful catalyst to trigger this. Navigation Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence